Phone Call Away
by Broe929
Summary: Being away from her husband sucked especially when there was so much going on but a simple phone call is all it takes to make it better.


**A/N: This is just a one shot of our favorite couple dealing with some recent drama. Enjoy! And as always I don't own the characters :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Phone Call Away<strong>

* * *

><p>AJ was not a happy camper. She arrived at Raw and already could sense she was going to have issues backstage yet again. It had become public knowledge that Punk's attorney contacted WWE over legal issues, she was upset her private and personal photos were being plastered all over the internet and she had just found out her story with Paige was now going to be combined with the Bella's horrible story. She thought her and Paige were really making headway with their story but they were told the Bella's need the title in their story which was all fine and well except where would that leave AJ?<p>

Most of all she hated being away from Punk. And the worst part was he was so pissed about their photos going viral speaking to him just ended up with him yelling about the photos. She knew he was mad and a lot of it had to do with her because she was the one who really wanted to keep the photos private. Punk didn't have to deal with gossip and whispering of the backstage like she still had to. She heard a few comments about her dress in passing (a dress that she actually loved and thought looked good) and a lot of people were getting a kick out of the idea of them marrying in their own home. A few commented on how they could have afforded more others thought it was because both were so unlikable they couldn't fill a venue up with friends and family.

She had now avoided the locker room like the plague. The Diva's locker room turned into the 'Total Divas' locker room and there were always cameras constantly rolling and she couldn't stand it. She didn't want to be on TV and she didn't want to be around those women who constantly bash her in interviews and Tweets (except Naomi, she was always the exception). She would find an empty office somewhere around the arena and get ready back there for the night. Usually Paige and Emma would join her in her makeshift locker room and Big E usually dropped by as well to keep her company.

"So he's still pissed huh?" her new and pretty much only friend Paige asked her

"Yea he's furious" AJ said to her "He just wanted our wedding to be between us and our friends that's why we kept it so small"

"When I saw his Tweet the other night I was petrified" Paige laughed

"I know he shouldn't have done that because now people are constantly tweeting him the photo and tweeting about me to just piss him off" AJ sighed

"I imagine he gets that a lot" Paige remarked "Especially with the way our story has been"

"Yea I thought he'd handle the lesbian-ish story better than if I was paired with a man but he really would rather me kiss no one ever but him" AJ smirked

"I'd be worried if he didn't care" Paige said to her

"I just hate being away from him and knowing he's this pissed off just makes me want to be there more" AJ said to him

"You would think when he's this angry you'd want to be away" Paige smirked

"No there are certain ways I can calm him down and only I can do it" AJ said with a grin

"Ew" Paige said seriously "So did you tell him how they're throwing the Bella's into our story"

"No not yet" AJ said to him "But I should let him know before it airs"

"What story would piss him off more our 'love' angle or working with the Bella's?" Paige asked

"Oh working with Nikki and Brie" AJ said to him "He knows they don't deserve to be in our story. We've worked so hard and could have had something really special but because the Bella's can't talk or wrestle we have to carry their story now"

"I'm disappointed to" Paige told her honestly "They're nice and all but I want to be taken seriously I'm still new"

"You will" AJ assured her "You'll make them look horrible in the ring, they'll never be able to keep up with you" before Paige could respond AJ's phone began to ring

"That the hubby?" Paige teased

"Yea" AJ said picking up the phone

"I'll leave ya to it. I'll catch you later" Paige said leaving the room

"Hey babe" AJ said to him happily

"Hey" Punk replied. She was pleased to hear his voice seemed better than earlier today "How's it going?"

"It's ok" she said to him "I just got here and was reading over the script"

"I look forward to watching the love triangle of you, the title and Paige unfold" Punk teased

"There was sudden change in my story actually" AJ said to him

"What kind of change?" Punk asked her

"I was informed by Mark that they need Nikki to have the title shot at the next pay-per-view" AJ told him

"You're kidding right?" Punk asked annoyed

"I'm still going to be part of the match it's just going to be a triple threat and I'm assuming it will turn into a fatal four way" AJ said to him "All eyes on the Bella's"

"Cena and Bryan's women need the title in their story because they can't really offer anything else" Punk said to her "I'm sorry I know you were looking forward to having a good match with Paige"

"It happens" AJ said to him

"Did you tell them how this idea sucks and how having Nikki and Brie in your match is going to suck?" Punk asked her

"They don't really care about what I have to say" AJ admitted "I'm just happy they haven't pulled me from the match all together. Enough about work, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine I'm going to the Cubs game tomorrow with Colt" Punk told her

"Good maybe you won't get bothered as much with Colt being there with you" AJ said to him referring to the game they went to a few weeks ago. So many people bothered AJ he insisted on having them moved to a private box suite.

"Yea Colt doesn't draw as much attention as my hot wife" Punk teased "So I figured out how the pictures leaked my icloud account got hacked"

"Well whoever got the pictures was nice enough to only post the two" AJ reasoned

"Yea what a sweetheart" Punk remarked bitterly

"I hope those are the only photos from your account that get posted" AJ said quietly "I'd hate to go online and see any of the private photos I sent to you posted everywhere"

"I know I've been thinking about that all night" Punk groaned "If they were going to post them they would have already but in the meantime just in case I deleted anything of you not fully clothed"

"Could you imagine how people would try to get under your skin by using those photos?" AJ asked him

"I don't want to imagine." Punk said seriously "I would seriously have to delete my Twitter"

"You? I would have to literally go into hiding and it would probably cost me my job" AJ said to him

"Well I wouldn't complain having you home fulltime" Punk admitted "Especially since I don't have any pictures of you at the moment"

"There's plenty of pictures of me" AJ smirked into the phone

"Not the kind to keep me warm at night" Punk countered

"I really miss you" AJ sighed "It's only been a day but I hate being away from you"

"You'll be back on Wednesday" Punk reminded her

"Any big plans for the week?" AJ asked. He usually had their week planned it whether it be a sports game or a festival. He always found fun things to do.

"I was thinking we'd play it by ear. I really just want to lock you away in the bedroom all week" Punk told her seriously and he could hear her laugh

"Ok so that will take up four minutes of entire week what will we be doing for the rest?" AJ asked and now it was her turn to hear him laugh

"Don't challenge me wife" Punk warned "Have they said anything to you about the letter?"

"Not to my face" AJ said to him "I've gotten some glares and heard some whispers"

"That place is such a joke" Punk mocked "Next time they snicker behind your back why don't you inform them if they treated you with the respect you deserve maybe I wouldn't have contacted my attorneys" Punk had decided to send the letter after she had a blow out with Hunter and a member of creative a few weeks back. Out of respect to AJ and her job he agreed to not trash the company or make it a legal war but he had heard enough of AJ's mistreatment and decided if he couldn't defend her personally he'd make it known how unhappy he was with what was going on.

"Well it's not going to get better" AJ said to him

"I hate that you're in the middle" Punk said to her "It's not fair to you"

"I can handle it for a few more months" AJ said to him. She had planned to take off as soon as her contract expired "Or maybe they'll just fire me after this match"

"They'd be stupid to do that" Punk argued

"They already barely have me working house shows and you know I didn't ask for that they just don't want to have to pay me" AJ pointed out

"Yea I know" Punk said to her "I'm sure there master plan is to pay as little as possible and then sue me and hope we end up homeless"

"I don't care if we're homeless as long as we can keep our Funkos" AJ teased

"We could build a house out of them we have so many" Punk chuckled

"It would probably be bigger than where we live now" AJ smirked "Speaking of has the realtor come by again?"

"Yea they showed the place a couple of times" Punk told her. They had decided that his address was too public and too many fans were dropping by so they agreed to sell and move into a quieter part of the City.

"Anyone interested?" AJ asked

"Yea one guy liked it and then asked me how many children live in the house with us" he laughed

"You do have a lot of toys" AJ giggled

"You have just as many" Punk shot back "But I think it will go soon which means we're going to have to pick a place" he informed her

"I loved them all you should just decide" AJ said seriously. They had looked at a bunch of places but there were three they were deciding between.

"How about we look them again this week?" Punk suggested "Then we can put an offer in before we really do end up homeless"

"Ok sounds like a plan" AJ said to him

"What time are you going on by the way?" Punk asked her

"I'm working the ten spot but you know that's only because of the Bella's" AJ said to him

"I really don't even want to watch it knowing they're going to be in your spot and with a live microphone" Punk said cringing slightly

"It gets worse for you because Stephanie is going to be in it as well" AJ informed him

"Wonderful" Punk muttered

"You don't have to watch" she told him

"I want to watch you" Punk said to her "I could just do without the other ones but I'll take what I can get"

"Good I feel better knowing you're watching" AJ admitted "I should go though and finish getting ready"

"Alright I love you" Punk said to her "Keep your chin up and just get through this story you'll be fine"

"Thanks baby I love you too" she said then hung up.

She smiled after the phone call and immediately felt better about the story and pictures leaking after talking to him. She hated this sudden story change and hated being away from him but he was only a phone call away and that put her at ease. She just had to get through the next two days and then she'd be back in his arms.


End file.
